thasirenefandomcom-20200213-history
Leona Alternia
Centurion Hastati Luvenis Aquila Alternia Lysistrata Leona Noctua CDIV (born 19th August 3176), more simply known as Centurion Hastati Luvenis Alternia Leona, is a noble member of House Aquila and the fifth and youngest child of Praceptor Aquila Alternius Atticus and Keeper Lyra Khouri Juno. She is currently serving as a sniper operator in her squad for The Umbra Protocol Traits and Appearance Leona is a tall woman standing at about 5'9" with a willowy but athletic build. Her skin is alabaster in color and is decorated in scars which mark her experience as a combatant. Her long red hair is the most identifying feature of her's usually being tied up in some sort of ponytail or braid. After the Attack of Diomikato, her right arm was badly injured and had to be replaced by a cybernetic prosthesis, something she has still to come to terms with. Biography Backwater Days Leona was born in 3176 in Alten, the largesr settlement in the backwater region of Aurikusu on Diomikato, her family adopting their name from it. The fifth and youngest child of Praceptor Aquila Alternius Atticus and Keeper Lyra Khouri Juno. Their marriage was loveless and purely political- the two never being seen together outside of public appearances. Her eldest sibling and only sister Luna was already firmly established as her father's heir and favourite and was training to join the Dragoons. Leona's relationship with her sister was mostly positive until she went for training since then the two sisters grew apart and interactions between them have been distant at best. The Shining Guard Initially Leona joined Legion IV in hopes of defending Diomikato although she preformed terribly and eventually began displaying unruly and disruptive behaviour which eventually peaked when she snapped back at her drill instructor and got kicked out of the legion. White & Vermillion Well, she would have been kicked out if it hadn't been for Legate Aquila Kalia Cybele who instead, on a debt promised to her father, arranged Leona's transfer to the Incubus Castellum. Yet, while most legionnaires who'd ended up in the frozen hellhole of the White Trine suffered and gave up, Leona flourished and became the best sniper in her squad. Although like most born in the perpetual sun, she did suffer from a brief case of Scotophobia, something which still haunts her occasionally. Fly High, Lion Eye After graduation Leona began climbing the ranks of thr Noctua legion, quickly becoming a decorated Centurion in the later years of the War against the Artificials. She remained in the Noctua legion becoming their fastest rising soldier in two centuries- being only 22 at the end of the war and the assassination of the ninth Emperox. During these years she gained the nickname "Lion Eye" due to her impeccable and fierce aim. Battle for Diomikato When the STO attacked Diomikato, Leona was in Infernum at the time where the first attacks took place and carefully rushed several people, both serf and noble, to safety. Unfortunately she wasn't as cautious finding shelter for herself and a building fell on top of her, trapping her underneath and crushing her right arm. She was found a day later by her retreating squad who helped her out before evacuating back to the Incubus Castellum where the few remaining medics stationed there assessed the damage. Eventually the decided to replace her right arm with a cybernetic along with reinforcing her broken cheekbone and eye socket with a metal coating. Welcome to Umbra On behalf of her resilience shown during the battle Leona was recruited as a junior member of the infamous Umbra Protocol after the Noctua legion was (mostly) retired. For the past year Leona has be training, participating in minor missions and getting used to her new scars and cybernetic arm, something which is still hard to think about.